Processes and methods for electroplating shaped structures or objects of polyacetal resins such as polyoxymethylene are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,880 discloses a process for electroplating an article of polyoxymethylene which comprises first subjecting the article to a surface preparation treatment by immersing the article in an acid agent such as orthophosphoric acid thereby to etch the surface of the article. The acid-etched article is thereafter treated as by an immersion technique with a basic solution such as sodium hydroxide. The thus treated article is then subjected to the conventional electroplating technique which entails the sequential steps of treating the article with sensitizing agents and activating agents followed by depositing an electroless plating of, for example, copper, on the article and thereafter electroplating the article in a conventional electroplating bath. A drawback and continuing problem encountered heretofore as regards the electroplating of polyoxymethylene articles has been the inability to obtain plated articles wherein the metal plating is firmly bonded to the surface of the plastic article. Oftentimes, the metal coating on the plastic object will exhibit undesirable blistering when the plated plastic object is subjected to a thermal cycle of heating and cooling, and the plastic objects often exhibit undesirable surface cracks which are believed to be induced by the acid etchant. The principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved process for electroplating shaped articles and objects of polyacetal resins such as polyoxymethylene that are characterized by firmly adhered metal coatings that are substantially free of the above-mentioned drawbacks.